


Milk and cookies

by Yuuya_Azusa_20



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, crypto needs a hug after these seasons, gonna be cute I think, legit No sex is crypto is in his little space, mirage is a Queen we stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuya_Azusa_20/pseuds/Yuuya_Azusa_20
Summary: Legit I wanted to see a little Taejoon. Imma say this: If ya like age regression in a sexual manner this isn’t for you. Regression in this story is used as a coping mechanism and only that. If there is sex-probably not-it will be when Taejoon is out of his Littlespace. Anyways enjoy, maybe leave comments on what you’d love to see next??
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Milk and cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Legit I wanted to see a little Taejoon. Imma say this: If ya like age regression in a sexual manner this isn’t for you. Regression in this story is used as a coping mechanism and only that. If there is sex-probably not-it will be when Taejoon is out of his Littlespace. Anyways enjoy, maybe leave comments on what you’d love to see next??

Everyone had secrets. That was natural. Even the most happy outgoing people had them. It was human nature. Taejoon knew that. He had his own secrets that could get him killed. A thousand secrets for him. No one but Him and Mystik knew them and he planned to keep it that way.

Park Taejoon was a dead man. Kim Hyeon was in his place. Kim Hyeon was a dead man. Crypto took his place. They shared the same blood, even if all three of them looked different. They shared the same secrets.

His cat's name was Mochi, he needed glasses and used them when no one was around, he did in fact have a whole folder of Kpop on his computer and he was a messy person. He was a innocent man framed for murder. He preferred coffee over tea. He had a tongue piercing. He loved the rain but not the sun. Secrets he had. Of course some were mild, others were not.

He was framed, he used illegal ways to turn himself into a whole new identity. But he did have one secret he was ashamed about, knew that this was the second biggest one no one can ever know about.

Park Taejoon was a little. He had stress, everyone did, but this was the only way he could relax. He hid it well, knowing very well how it would end up if he was found out.

_Disgusting_   
_That’s horrible_   
_Guess you really are a kid huh?_

It wouldn’t go well, Taejoon wasn’t an idiot. Not only would he be shunned. And of course the fans. He didn’t care about the fans, but of course it did nag him just a little. No pun intended. It was disgusting. A person his age shouldn’t be into stuff like that. But he couldn’t help it. It was his way of coping, and he tried to stop once during his on the run days (did those ever end?) but it made it so much worse. His fingertips were raw from all the biting he did and he sure did a lot of crying.

He was good at hiding it, he was good at hiding everything. But then an idiot came in and ruined it all.

To be perfectly honest, it had been a very long time since he had regressed. It wasn’t safe to do in the dropship and it was only a little while until the season ended and he could go to his apartment and distress. Alone. And given the circumstances...he couldn’t even blame himself. He wanted to forget about the broken bond with Wattson, and his past sins, he just wanted to relax.

So when it was the final day, Taejoon wasn’t shocked to find himself anxious….more then usual. He almost had his leg bouncing before they dropped. Didn’t drink anything (he always had a coffee every morning). No one asked questions but he did get a stare from Mirage. An idiot. Not even worth using his name. They weren’t on the same team. The squad was made out of Taejoon, Alexander, and Ajay. It was tense, you could almost see it. You could definitely feel it. He knew the higher ups didn’t know about...Loba’s quest so they didn’t know what had happened between the two of them. But that didn’t make Taejoon any less mad being in the same squad as him. The two of them didn’t talk to each other at all, not even a single thank you. When Caustic was down, Tae was ready to let him die but Ajay revived him. She didn’t bother to yell at them, she knew how it would end.

But it was stressful. They were trapped in west fragment, in one of the buildings. Natalie had her fences around the building, blocking any exits. It didn’t help that Bloodhound was ready to-as Tavi would say-Fuck them up. And there was a sniper nearby, As Taejoon heard the shots. The team was low on shields and there was only so much DOC could do. Hack didn’t have the ultimate ready, it was only at fifty percent. So they were screwed.

“Tsk, I knew this would happen.” Alexander’s voice filled Taejoon with anger, but he had an image to uphold. Calm and controlled.

“What?” Taejoon asked, anger about to rise over the edge. Caustic looked at him and sneered.

“You were jumpmaster boy, you made us land at a horrible location and now look at what happened. I told you to not land in a hot zone as the chances of survival would be slim.”

“If I remember correctly, it was a two to one vote. And as jumpmaster, I had faith in my squad.” Taejoon said, hands began to tighten around the cube he used to control Hack. A shot came through the window and the team moved away from the open space.

“C’mon boys, no fighting on my watch!” Ajay said, glaring at them. She knew a fight when she saw one. “Why don’t we just go on out there and fight? We ain’t no cowards!”

A good prep talk but they only had a p2020, a wingman, a g7 scout with no extra clips, a flatline with only one bullet left and a arc star. They were screwed. But Ajay was right, they had to fight. Taejoon sighed and went back to Hack, it’s ultimate ready now.

They thought of a plan and decided to act on it. Hack went into EMP mode and destroyed the fences, Ajay slipped out and began to fire, Caustic threw his gas bomb and Taejoon quickly exited Hack, Running out and shooting at the squad Hack had detected. It was a good fight until Ajay got knocked by Bloth and Crypto got downed by Natalie. Some part of him wanted to plead with her but he knew it wasn’t worth the effort. She wouldn’t listen to him. Caustic ended up dying to both Bloth and Wattson. Everything went black.

Taejoon woke up in the medbay, groaning on the inside as he sat up. He had a huge headache. He was lying on his back, jacket was hanging at the end of the bed. A quick look around shown that he was the only one in there. Taejoon sat up, swinging his legs over the bed and resting his head in his hands. His headache was painful, his body was in pain. He just wanted to go home-Was it even a home? It didn’t have the messiness of the apartment with Mila-and relax. Taejoon stood up, grabbing his jacket and putting it on. He assumed the match was over, Judging by the Yelling. He sighed and slipped his hands in his pockets, walking out and was almost tackled by Octavio, but he dodged it. Another idiot.

They were celebrating winning, Octane’s squad. And the bastard himself won with Ten kills. Just because he seemed carefree and stupid, Octane didn’t have all those kills for anything. Another one to be suspicious of. Taejoon only excused himself, claiming to be tired. He only went to his cot, getting a backpack and stuffing his computer inside it, making sure not to leave anything behind. Mochi was watching him, tail swishing back and forth. Her eyes were full of boredom. She had it easy. They only had a couple hours before they landed, which meant Taejoon could get a little sleep. Sleep being laying on the cot, eyes closed but body ready to defend himself. The next thing he knew he was being called.

“-Eon. Hyeon.” He opened his eyes to find Mirage with a backpack slung over his shoulder. “Wakey Wakey.” Taejoon sat up, glaring at Mirage. An idiot who needed to be watched. Mochi yawned and Walked around the Holo Trickster's legs, meowing. Mirage picked her up and started to pet her. That traitor.

“Thank you Mirage.” Taejoon said, picking up his backpack and then grabbing Mochi, who only narrowed her eyes at him. The two males Looked at each other, silence filling the air. The bond between them was small, Not after the whole incident when they met. And then the whole….Loba and being a spy. Taejoon decided to warm up to Mirage...playing around. But even that was hard.

His headache was back, even more. His body was tense. He wanted to relax. And the sooner he left, The sooner he could do that. So he only nodded to the other male and left. They didn’t speak. Taejoon didn’t care.

As soon as the ship dropped on the nearby city, Taejoon quickly walked out of it, not looking back as he heard the fellow legends laughing. He didn’t feel left out...The streets were busy, It was an hour walk to the shady part where he lived. Mochi was in her car carrier, she was meowing every so often. He wore his mask, he didn’t want to be recognized. In the past he had an unfortunate event with one of his fans. No one glanced at him, he was just another kid walking. No fame, no Framing.

After an hour he finally arrived home, a shady apartment building. He managed the walk upstairs and managed to dig out the key. The door was locked and Mochi was let free, at once she jumped onto the couch and started to roll around. Lucky cat. She didn’t have to deal with being framed. He sighed and dumped his bag on the couch. It wasn’t a big apartment, just something that would fit being livable.

He shrugged off his jacket, walking to the bed. His necklaces were thrown on the desk and Hack was already put on watch. His shoes were kicked under the bed and he crouched down, picking up a piece of the floor to remove a box. His amber eyes looked around. There wasn’t anyways the higher ups knew where Taejoon lived, he never mentioned it to anyone.

He opened the box. Inside were simple items: a blue pacifier, a couple dinosaur toys, a water gun, a bottle, and a small box of crayons with a coloring book. Taejoon carefully set it all on the floor and stood up straight, fingers messing with his belt as he went to the closet. Nothing fancy, only baggy and relaxing stuff. He didn’t hesitate before pulling out a giant shirt. Taejoon didn’t really see what was on it and added a pair of purple shorts along with it. He then pulled out a bunch of blankets and threw them over the bed.

“Finally…” he muttered and rubbed his forehead before undressing, not looking in the small mirror he had. Taejoon was covered in mistakes...ones he couldn’t get rid of. He felt much better clothed with the soft stuff. Hack chirped and flew around, playing some children's music.

For a while Taejoon didn’t say anything, only looking at the toys and finally he moved, he started to swing his feet off the bed and started to giggle.

“Hackie!” He said loudly, his voice much higher. He made grabby hands at his drone, which only flew out of his range. He pouted and slid onto the floor and laid on his stomach, touching all his toys. He was careful with them, he couldn’t really buy new ones.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at his hands, frowning as he looked at the black stuff on his hands.

“Hack!” He said and started to pick at it. Hack chirped at him, Taejoon stopped and sat up, his fingers ended up in his mouth and he started to suck on them, the black stuff did taste weird but he didn’t mind. The Korean watched with wide eyes as Hack flew around, blinking green every few seconds. Then he stood up and clumsy chased Hack around, giggling.

They ended up in the main room, Hack still playing music. He saw Mochi and squealed with delight and Jumped on the couch to get her, she just ran under the couch. Taejoon frowned and tried to peek under the couch, his hair falling away from his face as he went upside down. Mochi glared at him, but didn’t hiss. He giggled and waved at her then sat upright. His fingers went back into his mouth as he bounced in his spot.

Hack chriped again and looked at the small Tv, which turned on. She then flew around the whole apartment slowly, as if taking her time.

Taejoon, on the other hand, eyes lit up and he ended up jumping off the couch-almost falling on his face-and sitting in front of the tv. The recent game today was playing and he saw himself.

“Me! It’s me!!” He yelled in Korean and put his hands on the tv. He looked around for approval or to be scolded but then he remembered. No one was around. Tears filled his eyes and he started to cry. But he still watched the tv. He did scream every legends names if they came on but he was especially loud when mirage showed up.

“It’s Miwage!!” He got even closer to the tv before he heard another chirp and something solid press against his head. He smiled at Hack and waved, the drone backing up.

“Miwage is so cool!” He said and pointed at the screen. “I wanna be just like him!!” Taejoon started to bounce in place again. He ended up saying something similar to that everytime the Trickster appeared on the tv. By the way he was acting, it was clear that Mirage-or Miwage- was his favorite.

Soon he started to get hungry and he pouted.

“TaeTae hungry!” He yelled and stood up. Hack only flew around him. He yelled it again and stomped his feet, waiting for someone to get him something to eat. Taejoon-Or TaeTae- honestly forgot he only had Mochi and Hack with him. He couldn’t do it for himself, he was way to young to make something himself.

When nothing happened he looked at Hack for help, but she only chirped sadly and he pouted. His stomach growled and he frowned. It was quiet in the apartment and he ended up In the kitchen and sitting on the table, fingers in his mouth. His stomach kept growling and he ended up crying loudly and kicking his feet. Mochi came out to investigate . He wanted someone to make him food, he had already checked the fridge and lower cabinets but they were empty. Apparently Taejoon had forgotten to restock in his rush to hurry to the shitty apartment.

To distract himself from the hunger, “TaeTae” grabbed Taejoon’s phone and opened it up. Seeing a pretty much empty phone. He frowned and somehow managed to enter a group chat with mirage. His eyes went wide and he squealed.

“Miwage!” He yelled happily and suddenly the phone started to call him. “Uh-Oh!” He said and threw the phone away from him. After a couple rings It went silent.

“Well if it isn’t Crippy! What’s up buddy?” Mirage sounded confused by the sudden call. TaeTae covered his mouth and stared at it with wide eyes.

“Uhh...Crypto…?” Mirage sounded as if he wanted to say something but changed his mind last second. “Is something wrong?”

TaeTae slid off the table and knelt next to the voice. He couldn’t help himself from squealing and shouting “Miwage! Miwage!” And he started bouncing up and down in his spot.

“Miwa-Mi-Its uh Mirage, kid?” The other man sounded confused but also amused. “You okay?”

“Hwungy.” Tae said. “Pwease?”

“Uhh...then eat?” Elliott said and laughed nervously.

“Nothing to eat!” Tae aurged and pouted then got an idea. “Miwage! Come over??”

There was a sound of water being spat out and he frowned. Tae bit his lip and clumsy figured out to make it a video call.

Elliott accepted it and looked really confused. Tae squealed and waved.  
“Miwage!”

“Crypto!” Elliott said and raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of him.

Crypto had really messy hair, was wreaking a fluffy shirt-wait was that him on the shirt? Crypto owned a Mirage shirt? That was new. His fingers were in his mouth and he sucked them and was bouncing in place. Hack-why he named it hack was beyond Elliott-was flying around him and Elliott could faintly hear baby shark.

Crypto shook his head. “Uh-uh. TaeTae!”, muffled softly by his fingers. Those synthetics could not taste good.

Elliott blinked and at once fell for the cute-Would crypto kill him if he knew that Elliott used the word cute and him in a sentence-Scene in front of him. At once he fell into a role, a role he had mostly forgotten about but now had resurfaced. He recognized the Wide dazed eyes and the tone of voice and how the hacker was dressed.

He was a little.

Okay that was shocking, but Everyone had ways to distress. But Elliott didn’t think the stoic and cold hacker used age regression to cope. But was he going to judge? No. Elliott may be many things but he wasn’t a jerk who judged others.

“Taetae?” He mumbled and saw Crypto nodding quickly.

“Shhh! It’s a swecert!” The male whispered and giggled.

“Well TaeTae i can keep a secret so uh...I’ll be there soon? With food! Yeah…” he made a mental note to bring more than just food.

TaeTae squealed and got super close to the phone.

“I wuv you Miwage!” He said and kissed the screen. Elliott flushed red and nodded. Waving at the screen, he said good bye and ended the call.  
He slumped against the wall for a second before smacking his cheeks and getting to work.


End file.
